


Immature

by catchingthieves



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingthieves/pseuds/catchingthieves
Summary: Johnny's never been the most... mature.





	Immature

Alright, let's just get straight to the point. Johnny Storm had to be the least mature person Peter knew. Sometimes he found himself in awe of the fact that Johnny could even function as a human being. Sure, he could be sweet when he wanted to be, but usually, Johnny was pain in Peter's ass. Not- not in that way. 

For example, the time Johnny insisted upon sleeping naked in Peter's bed while he was away. Because he was "hot natured" or whatever. Part of Peter was convinced Johnny just wanted another excuse to mess around. Or the time he insisted upon making french toast in his underwear and apron while chatting up a storm. And the night before when he'd gotten into a fight over a twinkie. In summary, the Human Torch was a mess. A hot-headed, all over the place, absolute flirt of a mess.

But maybe that's why Peter fell for him. Sure, he was immature and flighty, but he was also incredibly sweet and always there for Peter. He had an almost irresistible energy. Peter found it impossible to not love Johnny.

He shifted before moving to sit next to Johnny on the couch, "Okay, you can't make the excuse that you were dead anymore. You just love Dancing With The Stars."

Johnny shook his head, "Nah, still catching up. I was dead for a while. And somehow, I'm still better looking than you. And with better taste in entertainment!"

Peter gave the blond a look, "I don't think so, Matchstick.  Dancing With The Stars is kind of trash... and this episode-" he took the remote quickly to check, "is from a week ago."

"It is not. And I didn't watch it then, so I'm watching it now. See? Still catching up, Pete." He slung an arm around Peter's shoulders and squeezed.

Peter just leaned into the embrace, "Whatever..." He set the remote down, curling up to Johnny as he focused on the show, "I still don't get why you like this."

"I don't get why you hate Star Wars..."

"Star Wars is a lame soap opera under the disguise of an actual sci-fi," Peter scoffed, shoving Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny just laughed, pressing a firm kiss to Peter's lips, "I still love you, even if you do have terrible taste in entertainment."

"Shut up."

"Make me."


End file.
